


lazuli's last letter

by guardyanangel



Series: keeper of her heart [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: Minor spoilers for episode 9.A companion piece to "heart of the realm." Pretty much exactly what it says on the tin, with a little bit of episode 9 bookending.
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Series: keeper of her heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789777
Kudos: 13





	lazuli's last letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a part of "heart of the realm," but it didn't quite feel like it fit, so. Companion piece instead!

Queen Caramelinda Rocks has a keepsake box tucked away in her study. Within it are locks of her daughters' hair, a portrait of her parents, and one well-worn letter:

~*~

_ Cara, _

_ My beloved and keeper of my heart: _

_ The futures do not look kind for us. I see them now, drifting before me like strands of candyfloss, and in very few of them do I see us happy and together. There are a handful of them that see a complete absence of you, and I confess I most often trace those to find the choices that are their source, for a future without you is an intolerable one.  _ _ Far more of them, I fear, do not hold **me** in them, and I am sorry for your sake, oh keeper, for every one of them will be hard ones for you. _

_ Did I warn you against loving me so completely? I must have, or I hope I did, because I see so clearly now the weight that losing me will have you carry. I would that I did not have to cause you that pain.  _ _ But too many of the possible futures hold that pain for you, Cara, my beloved, and in no small number of them Candia is the stronger for it. If it comes to pass that I must make a choice to take myself from you for Candia’s sake, I will have to take it. And so I write this letter to beg your forgiveness, in the event that I must leave you in so permanent a fashion. _

_ I write this letter also, to beg more of you than any one person ought: You must keep alive the heart of Candia, when I am gone. I know that seems like an impossible thing to ask of someone, but I remind you that you are the keeper of my heart, and my heart  _ _belongs to_ _ Candia. I know you are capable of this task because it is only so big a thing to ask of you as loving me is, and you have proven more than capable of the latter. _

_ I cannot tell you, exactly, what taking this on will mean or what it will look like. Instead, I trust the keeping of the spirit of this kingdom to your hands. Not yours alone, of course-- I have others doing the work to keep fostering Candia’s magic and knowledge of it-- but a part of Candia’s magic is its love. You taught me that, and so it is that part of it you must defend.  
_

_ Keep Candia’s love and love for Candia alive, oh keeper, and I think you will find that I am never so far from you as I may appear. Do all you can to hold onto the heart of this realm, and no matter what world or plane I find myself in, I promise I will keep yours in my safekeeping.  _

_ I am, after all, as you have so often said-- _

_ Your heart, _

_ Lazuli Rocks  _

~*~

Queen Caramelinda Rocks has a keepsake box with a well-worn letter inside. The night her husband and daughters return from Comida, she takes it out to read over yet again, searching for answers she knows she won't find. Usually when she reads it, the emotion she is feeling strongest is grief. Tonight, there is also anger.

She is about to put the letter to a candle when suddenly, elsewhere in the castle, she hears shouting.


End file.
